enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Marion
Marion *'First Appearance:' Swashbuckler (cameo), Marion Saves the Day *'Friends:' Thomas, Bill and Ben, Timothy, Billy, Millie, Stephen, Rex, Bert, Toby, Glynn *'Enemies:' Mike (On Mike's side) *'Voiced By:' Olivia Clavel-Davis Marion is a self-propeled steam shovel that works at the China Clay Pits. Bio When Billy came to the Clay Pits to act as a temporary replacement for the damaged Derek, Marion greeted him with her usual cheerfulness, but went a bit too far with her tales, causing Billy to violently snap at her. Later, when Billy's whistle caused a landslide, Marion dug him out, to which both apologized to each other, Billy for being so rude, and Marion for talking too much. After Bill and Ben caused Donald to derail from a cliff, Edward has assigned Marion to watch over the twins to prevent any more accidents like the ones that had claimed BoCo and Derek. Persona Marion is a scatterbrained and funny railway steam shovel, who loves her job. She is very enthusiastic. She doesn't just love digging, she also loves talking and her favorite thing of all is talking about digging. She likes to think of herself as well-informed and is happy to share her knowledge of anything and everything, from correct railway practice to natural history. Marion works at the China Clay Pits with Bill and Ben and Timothy. She has her own steam driven engine so she can move from place to place. She can even pull her own trucks, but she prefers not to. She’d much rather stick to the jobs she knows best: digging and talking about digging. She's passionate about her work and talks too much about it, she unintentionally annoys others. Appearances *'Season 2:' Swashbuckler (cameo), Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' Marion Saves the Day, This Too Shall Pass (does not speak), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo), Derek and the Two Faced Engines (flashback; does not speak), Coffee Brake (indirectly mentioned) *'Web Clips: 'Timothy, Bill, Ben, and Marion - Meet the Characters! She may appear in Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, as the Meet the Characters! segment she appeared in was a potential scene in the movie. Trivia * It was confirmed in the second part of EnterprisingEngine93's Q&A video that he recently purchased Marion, with some difficulty. Her delivery was said by EE93 to be the most difficult due to sending it to college while he was at home. * Marion was potrayed by a custom from Thomas and the Fortune Teller onwards, which was made by TheToadTrain using a 6-wheeled wooden railway chassis on her Adventures model. Ryatron 12 also made a variant consisting of a wooden railway Marion with a custom bunker and the shovel from her Adventures model. Gallery Marion.jpg Marion_Billy.jpg Marion rocks!!!.jpg|Marion at the China Clay Pits. Billy Timothy Marion.jpg Marion16.jpg Marion17.jpg Marion25.jpg Tale of the Brave.jpg Samson at Crovan's Gate Mine.jpg Clay Pits Crazy Bill Ben Marion Timothy.jpg Category:Steam Engines Category:Orange Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Sodor China Clay Category:Characters Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Custom Models Category:The Docks Category:Female Characters Category:Television Only